Saint Charloss
Saint Charloss is a minor villain from One Piece. He is a World Noble. He is a cruel man who does not care for the lives of others and like most World Nobles he believes that he is superior to everyone he encounters. He appeared in the Saboady Archipelago Arc. Personality As a Celestial Dragon, Charloss believes that he is above anyone and anything. He looks down on the average individual and is disgusted by a commoner's presence. Compared to most members of he Celestial Dragons, Charloss is incredibly vicious to his slaves and often mistreats them if they are not doing what he wants adequately. However in comparison to most Celestial Dragons, Charloss is the cruelest as he kicked a critically injured man who required medical attention since he was not honoring him. Charloss is also very greedy as seen when he wanted to keep Keime as an object to torture her by feeding her to his piranhas. And like most World Nobles, Charloss is violently racist to Fishmen. For instance, he mocked Hathcan for being an eye-sore and was glad to see him in misery. History Saint Charloss first appeared in Saboady Archipelago with his slaves and men. He was planning on going to the slave auction which was ran by men who were affiliated with Donquixote Doflamingo. Before reaching the auction, Charloss saw an injured man who was nearby. The nurses and medics try to explain to Charloss that the man is in critical condition and desperately needs to be rushed to the hospital. Charloss kicked the man out of anger and said that no one is supposed to be moving about when he is around. He saw one of the nurses nearby and wanted her to be his wife. Her husband tried to explain to him that she was his wife and that he cannot take her away but Charloss shot him. He remarks angrily about how one would even dare stand up to him and ordered his men to take his new wife to the port. Charloss then meets Zoro Roronoa. He was appalled that Zoro was walking near him and not paying him the respect by standing out of his way. As Zoro was trying to talk to Charloss, the World Noble was startled by him and tried to shoot him. Zoro almost slashed him with the sword but Jewelry Bonney jumped in the way preventing his death. Jewelry Bonney began screaming saying that her brother was dead as a façade to fool Charloss into thinking he had killed him. Charloss actually thought that he shot Zoro and continue forth to the slave auction. At the slave auction he met his sister, Saint Shalulia, and his father, Saint Roswald. They began talking about the slaves at the auction. He bids for Keimi, the mermaid when he sees her. However, Luffy and Zoro barged in to the slave auction and planned on saving the mermaid. It was revealed to Charloss that Hatchan was a Fishman. He sadistically shot down the Fishman and expressed disgust for his presence. Luffy witnessed the shooting and angrily approach the World Noble. Charloss shot at him a few times but Luffy dodged him and punched him in the face sending him flying into a wall and knocking him unconscious. Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Aristocrats Category:Sadists Category:Slaver Category:Minor Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Murderer Category:Weaklings Category:Slavedrivers Category:Supremacists Category:Psychopath Category:Wealthy Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Perverts Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Spouses Category:Mental Illness Category:Lover Stealers Category:Provoker Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits